Mōikkai, Mōhitotsu No Chansu
by CrystalNight1
Summary: It's a bittersweet goodbye once more and he's still stepping forward and she's still keeping her scars locked in her heart. /One-shot/


**A/N: The title is translated to: One more time, one more chance. This is the sequel to "Of Steps and Scars" and it was inspired by the beautiful master piece called _Cherry Blossom Extract _by Tenmon.**

**I hope you guys enjoy and REVIEW and tell me what you thought! It would mean the world to me :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own _Degrassi._**

* * *

><p>The snow crunches beneath his feet and his whole body shudders as he steps out of the train. There is silence around him; being that no one was at the station. The frozen water fell rapidly, and he covered his face with one hand, the other holding on to a letter. He couldn't risk loosing the piece of crumbled up paper.<p>

Sighing, he walks; his bag slouched over his shoulder. So he's walking, and makes his way to the metal stairs of the station. His feet take him wherever they want and looking up, he sees a clock strike twelve and his eyesight narrows.

Reaching a small shop in the station, he looks inside, and sees a woman with curly hair sitting inside, sleeping. A book is on her lap and she's wearing glasses and she looks just like his past lover. His lover. The one he left.

_Damn it_, he thinks, sauntering away as fast as possible. _It was snowing that day, wasn't it? _He reminisces bitterly as he's walking down the rode. The city glows far ahead over the horizon and he breathes in the chilly air and starts jogging.

His movement stops, and he gasps, looking up to see their old apartment. He can't breathe and his lungs clutch behind his rib cage. Biting his lip, his head bows in redemption, and he keeps walking. He passes many buildings he has never seen before and then reaches a very tall one and he enters, the warmth of the building engulfing him.

He takes off his gloves and then cleans his dark locks on his head from the snow. He wipes away more snow on his coat and he takes out a piece of paper he kept in his pocket. His eyes land on the scribbles on the white paper and his legs take him to the elevator.

Before he realizes it, he can smell her vanilla and roses perfume. He smells the bubble gum she would always chew. He can vividly see her smiling at him. Her azure eyes sparkling at him. And he stops in front of her door, his teeth chewing on his lower lip.

Kneeling down, he grabs his most prized possession at the moment. The crumpled piece of paper is broken at the edges and it has a coffee stain and his writing is all over the place and his pen is smudged over the white surface. He brings it up to his lips, closes his eyes, and kisses the paper. Then, he proceeds to push it under her door.

_It's done, _he thinks with a sigh of relief as he stands, his hands shaking to knock on the wooden, black door. He knocks once before knocking twice again, and he leaves quickly and as the elevator opens, he hears her door creak open from the end of the hall.

He smells her sweet scent. He hears her curious voice. He sees her raising her eyebrows. He feels her grabbing his letter.

So he closes his eyes with a smile.

* * *

><p>It's early in the morning, the air is crisp in his nostrils, his head is bowed down, and his lip is quivering. He's at the station again and she wasn't going to get there in time. He remembers the first time she didn't arrive in time and he chuckles, raising his head to look at train tracks in front of him<p>

_I hope I don't crash the train, _He thinks jokingly with a smile. He bring his hands up to his mouth, letting out warm air into the small circle his hands created and then rubs his palms together to create friction.

He feels warm all over and then he feels sullen. There's only five minutes left and he sees the rapid train at a distance. It's white and yellow and large and going fast. _Too _fast for his own liking. He keeps staring at his watch and at the train and it's approaching him too early for his own good.

And he needs to get inside the cabinet of the train. Smoke is coming out of the front and a sigh leaves his lips and he steps inside the train. He stands still. He's not inside his transport or outside. He's standing in a third space between and his life can change if he stays and wait for her.

_But she might not come, _he reminds himself, so he steps into the train, and he hears heels. The sound becomes more profound and then he can see the short curls. Her opaque skin, her devastated blue eyes, her pink, plump lips.

"_Eli_!" She's calling out to him, and he wants to get out of the train, but his feet are stuck to the metal floor like magnets.

His hand twitches and he blinks as she's nearing the train and a loud bell rings in the distance and she's looking at him, the doors of the train closing.

Both their breaths hitch and he opens his mouth to speak, finally. "I'm sorry," he says, and her jaw is quivering as she holds back her tears.

Her hand is on the window of the sliding door of the train and he puts his hand on the window, too. She smiles at him from the outside world and speaks to him. "I'll wait for you."

"Please," he whispers, his bag falling next to him. He clasps his hands together, as if praying. "_Please_ wait. I'll search for you," He promises.

They can't hear each other well, but their eyes reveal what they speak and it's something only they understand. Their eyes are talking in code and she closes her eyes when the train he's in starts to move. She runs after the train and she knows he must be trying to look at her from the distance, but it's futile. She stops trailing behind the train as it goes off into the distance.

He was out of her reach once more and she lets a tear fall from her eye.

It's a bittersweet goodbye once more and he's still stepping forward and she's still keeping her scars locked in her heart.


End file.
